finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos (Ivalice)
is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. The Esper of Wind, he represents the Zodiac sign of Taurus, the Bull. Chaos has two large horns on his head, similar to those of a bull. From his power of Wind, his color sign is Gray. He is also referred to as the Vrishabha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Chaos takes his name and appearance from the final boss of the original Final Fantasy, Chaos. Their stories are similar too, both being caught in an endless cycle of life and death. The four swords surrounding Chaos most likely represent the Four Fiends of the original Final Fantasy, especially since, during his ultimate attack, each sword glows red, yellow, green, and blue, representing Marilith of Fire, Lich of Earth, Tiamat of Wind and Kraken of Water, respectively. Also, when the swords drop (see Tornado's animation), the green (Wind) sword is the last to drop, given that Chaos is Wind-elemental here. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII :''For the enemy page, see Chaos (Final Fantasy XII) Chaos is located in the Necrohol of Nabudis, in the Cloister of the Highborn. Unlike the other Espers, it is specifically stated why he is located here. He was sealed in the Necrohol following the destruction of Nabudis, by a group of Nu Mou wielding powerful magicks, thus trapping him in a physical location in addition to the spiritual binding the gods had already placed on the Espers. However, the Nu Mou binding has weakened over time, and so did three Nu Mou search for people brave enough to fight the raging beast. To find Chaos, the player needs to collect three medallions and defeat both optional bosses, Fury and Humbaba Mistant. Attacks Tornado pySXfT4lpGo '''Whirlwind: A Wind-elemental attack. Damage is calculated by: :Target's Max HP X 0.5 It has a damage cap of 9999 and doesn't work on enemies with the Safety passive ability. Tornado: A Wind-elemental attack, and Chaos's ultimate attack. Chaos transports to the outer reaches of space. Four swords revolve around him while he gestures with his hands. The swords rise high above Chaos' head and spin closely together, then separate into a square pattern. A colorful, square-shaped crest appears, and each of the swords is driven into a corner of the crest. A light strikes Chaos from the air, and strong, swirling winds begin to blow around him, damaging all foes in range. Damage is calculated by: :Target's Max HP X 0.9 It has a damage cap of 9999. License Information *'Required License Points' - 90 LP *'Required Mist Charges' - 3 Gambit Information Stats *'Attack': 155 *'Defense': 56 *'Magick Defense': 37 Chaos absorbs Wind and is weak to Earth and is immune to every other element. Technicks * Libra Magicks * Reflect * Haste * Faith Passive * Ignore target's VIT when inflicting status effects * Piercing Magick ''Final Fantasy XII International Chaos only retains Aeroga from his previous spells, but can now cast Renew. Whirlwind and Tornado no longer do percentage damage; they seem to be slightly weaker than Aero and Aeroga. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings :''For the enemy page, see Chaos (Revenant Wings) Chaos returns, along with the other Espers, in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as a Rank III flying type Fire summon. He is Mydia's final summon and appears in Mission 39: Wayward Soul at The Feol Warren. Chaos is backed up by many other Fire-type Yarhi, including Wyverns. When Chaos is defeated, Kytes gets his Quickening, which itself is reminiscent of Chaos's four elemental attacks in Final Fantasy XII, except that Kytes's final attack is Fire as opposed to Wind, since Chaos is aligned with Fire this time around. Abilities Quadrastrike: Deal damage to one foe with 4 successive hits Flare: Deal heavy non-elemental damage to one foe ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chaos returns in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2 as a Scion and can be summoned by anyone who has the Ring of the Wheel equipped. When summoned, he uses his Tornado attack, inflicting Wind-based damage on all enemies. Gallery Trivia *When ''Dissidia's'' Chaos uses his ultimate attack, four swords stab into the arena, similar to Tornado. *Chaos's description states he went through many deaths and rebirths. This references how, in the original Final Fantasy, Garland, who eventually becomes Chaos, was in an infinite cycle of death and rebirth. Etymology Chaos's title in Japanese features the word 輪廻 (Rinne), which is the Japanese term for Samsara, the endless cycle of life, death, and rebirth in Buddhism, Hinduism, and other Indian religions. This conveys his multiple deaths and reincarnations throughout time. de:Chaos (FFXII) Category:Final Fantasy XII Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Scions Category:Articles With Videos Category:Summons